Ashes of The Cold Fire
by Mor de interficio silvam
Summary: Ash Ketchum gets angry when everyone blames him for losing the Indigo League. Bent on revenge, As revaels his true nature, which surprises everyone. Follow along Ash's twisted journey to destroy those who were once his friends!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ashes**** of the cold fire**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon or Harry Potter**_

Ash slamned the door behind him before jumping onto his bed. He placed his his entire head onto his pillow so no one could hear him screaming. He was screaming how unfair his life was and how dumb Prof. Oak, Tracey, Gary, his mom, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and his other Pokemon were. "Idiots. THEY'RE ALL IDIOTS! DO THEY ACTUALLY THINK I LIKE POKEMON TRAINING, POKEMON BATTLES OR POKEMON IN GENERAL! I HATE IT! I HATE ALL OF IT! THE ONLY THING GOOD ABOUT THESE-THESE-_THINGS _IS THAT YOU CAN ACTUALLY_ WIN _SOMETHING! I HATE YOU! ALL OF YOU! YOU PEOPLE DON'T EVEN_ TRY _TO UNDERSTAND ME! I HATE YOU!" *sobs* "Oh, how I hate you..."

Ash kept on crying silently before going to his desk and opening his drawer before taking out his diary. Evidently, Ash was _not _in a good mood. He had just got back to the Pokemon centre after losing his match to Richie (I think) in the Indigo league and those guys were _already_ depressing them and saying that it was _his_ fault he didn't practice more beforehand. He hated them. He absolutely hated them.

"I'll show them. I'll show _all_ of them. They think that I love train ing pokemo. They think I actually like stretching my neck to save those pitiful Pokemon. Ha! Well, don't _I_ have a surprise for _them. _Hmm. The neck time I see those Team Rocket clowns will be a moment they will remember forever. " Ash opened his journal and began writing a spell with a strange blue feathered pen which magiccally took your blood and used as ink, causing the words you write to appear on the back of your hands.

Ashes, Ashes,

All the way to the ground

Ashes, Ashes

smiling down with a frown

Alone, Alone

All alone,

The Ash is falling down

And yet when it shall fall,

it shall not hit the ground

falling down,

falling down,

through the Alice looking glass

and she of blood and stain

shall not cry out in pain

for with her their is darkness

a darkness that shall not fall again

a darkness that seeks revenge

anger raging through heart

anger raging through my soul

as I try to find

who or what I have been looking for

The Ashes have all fallen

except me of course

they are what is left

a fire

a very, very cold fire

a fire of the fallen Ashes

the feathers of the crying angel

of what is gone and what is to come

Who am I?

And where I go?

How much longer must I continue to live

until I am no more?

When Ash finished, he closed his journal and placed it in his bookbag. He then stood up straight, dusted himself and put on a perfect immitation of a friendly smile. He then turned to the door and began to walk into the adjourning room everyone else was sitting in._ 'Hah. I can't believe how easy it is to fool mudbloods. You can live with them for 11 years, certainly, and they still don't have the slightest idea of whether your truely the boy that they have grown up with or not. It pays to be a 760-year-old wandering spirit wizard,'_ Ash thought. _'It, also, pays to be a japanese acclaimed female actor and singer from an alternative dimension'_

* * *

_Explanation: Ash Ketchum actually died at birth, but his older twin from an alternative dimension came to take his place to live up to his brother's legacy. The older twin's name was also Ash and he too was dead (He was killed 760 years ago) and so could permanently inhabit his brother's body. But, as you can see, he has a short temper for the living, especially those who think they know more than a 760 year old spirit who has seen and done most things they couldn't even imagine. That's all I'll say for now. Oh, yeah, for those of you who don't know, I modified the quill That pink suited freak of a Defense against the dark arts teacher used in Harry Potter Movie 5. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ashes**** of the cold fire**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon or Harry Potter**_

When Ash came into the room, everyone was talking about Ash's behavior.

Misty standing with her hands on her waist. "Well, i think that he's just over-reacting. I'm going to go straight into that room, bang him against the wall, bind his hands and feet and hit some sense into him with my fists once and for-"

"Um, Misty, I'm out already," Ash said. Everyone turned around to look at Ash. His eyes were twitching.

"Oh, hello, Ash," Prof. Oak said. "We were wondering when you were going to come out. We were just about to go check on you."

"Actually, Misty was about to go rampaging into your room and hit-" Brock began but he he stopped by Misty's zip-it-or-else glare.

"Heh, heh. Don't worry, Brock. I heard," Ash said, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling nervously with his eyes closed. He sweat dropped when Misty slamned Brock hard on the head.( Why, oh, why does Misty have to be so violent...)

"See! Now look what you did you-you-you-"

"Do what, Misty? I was jus-" Brock began.

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"Um, Misty, I already know what you were going to do, already."

"Oh, yeah..."

_What? And she thinks that _I'm_ overreacting, _Ash thought with digust.

"Well, then, now that that's taken care of, why don't we get going to Richie's(I think) next match. I'm sure all of you kids would want to see that," Oak said after nodding his head (and smiling)

"Okay!" everyone said in a happy chourus. Then they all left to watch Richie's next match.

* * *

They were in the middle of watching Richie's match. Richie was just about to call out Sparky. Ash knew that Sparky would be more than capable to win the match.

_But I'm not going to let that happen, now am I, _Ash thought_._

"Uh, Guys, do you mind if I go to the bathroom for a bit?" Ash asked the others.

"No." Brock said

"Just be back in time to see who wins," Misty said.

"'kay," Ash said and went to the entrance to the areana. He looked around to make sure that no one was around before taking out a crystal blue wand with a silver and white Lugia feather glowing inside. He held the wand with his hand with the writing etched into itand pionted the wand to the sky before whispering:

"Ashes, Ashes,

All the way to the ground

Ashes, Ashes

smiling down with a frown

Alone, Alone

All alone,

The Ash is falling down

And yet when it shall fall,

it shall not hit the ground

falling down,

falling down,

through the Alice looking glass

and she of blood and stain

shall not cry out in pain

for with her their is darkness

a darkness that shall not fall again

a darkness that seeks revenge

anger raging through heart

anger raging through my soul

as I try to find

who or what I have been looking for

The Ashes have all fallen

except me of course

they are what is left

a fire

a very, very cold fire

a fire of the fallen Ashes

the feathers of the crying angel

of what is gone and what is to come

Who am I?

And where I go?

How much longer must I continue to live

until I am no more?"

The wind howled for a long time before settling down. When the air was calm again, Ash could hear the ref. shouting the name of the victor. It was _not_ Richie.

* * *

Explanation:

Ash's spell can weaken pokemon (It lower Sparky's physical defense) and strengthen them (The opposing pokemon's physicall and special abilities were energized.).


End file.
